ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire extinguisher
Fire extinguishers or manual extinguishers were hand-held devices containing a substance used to extinguish a fire. They were typically located in easily accessible areas, such as the bridge and corridors of a starship. ( ) In 2152, while being pursued by three Mazarite warships, the was able to reach its maximum speed of warp 5, but with considerable difficulty. During the chase, the port plasma injectors blew out, starting a fire, and a crewman had to use an extinguisher to put it out. ( ) In early-2154, during a battle with Xindi forces, Enterprise sustained heavy damage, with hull breaches and fires on many decks, including engineering. Several crewmen, including Commander Tucker, rushed to put the fires out with extinguishers. ( ) Later the same year, a plasma conduit ruptured aboard Enterprise, causing a fire on E deck. A nearby engineering crewman got a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. ( ) In 2369, Major Kira Nerys used a fire extinguisher to fight the fire aboard the Kobliad transport ship Reyab and extinguished the fire in Rao Vantika's holding cell. ( ) The same year Major Kira was carrying a portable fire extinguisher when Sisko and Kira tried to free Julian Bashir and the ambassadors Taxco, Vadosia, and Lojal. ( ) When the school aboard Deep Space 9 was destroyed by a bomb, a Bajoran officer cleared the fire by using a fire extinguisher. ( ) Bajoran sub-impulse fighters were equipped with fire extinguishers. In 2370, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax attempted to use one to put a fire out in a plasma conduit, but it was empty. The fighter subsequently crashed on the surface of Bajor. ( ) In late 2371, during a joint Obsidian Order/Tal Shiar attack on the Founders' homeworld, Lovok's Warbird was severely damaged. During the battle, a section of the bridge set on fire. Two Romulan officers quickly proceeded to put it out using Romulan fire extinguishers. ( ) In 2372, the suffered severe damage during Dr. Lenara Kahn's attempt to create an artificial wormhole. The entire engine room was engulfed in a plasma fire. Lieutenant Commander Eddington observed the extinguishers the damage control team were carrying would not be enough to put it out. ( ) In 2375, the , carrying Odo and Weyoun 6, was attacked by several Jem'Hadar fighters. During the engagement, the runabout interior caught fire. Weyoun, using a manual extinguisher, put the fire out. ( ) Later the same year, during the Second Battle of Chin'toka, Ensign Nog reported that the fire-suppression system aboard the Defiant went down. Lieutenant Commander Worf then told him to use a manual extinguisher instead. ( ) During the Battle of the Briar Patch in late-2375, the was attacked by two Son'a battle cruisers employing subspace weaponory. During the battle a fire had developed in engineering, which Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge put out using an extinguisher. He used the same extinguisher later in the battle, after another fire had set a crewman's uniform alight. ( ) External link * de:Feuerlöscher Category:Technology